Personalidades, amor e parafernálias
by PeehLupin
Summary: Ronan e Brendan eram mais que amigos, Eram amantes, namorados, companheiros. Tudo muda quando Ronan recebe a proposta de emprego da sua vida e Brendan toma uma decisão que pode mudar e arruinar tudo. Até que ponto o até então amor da sua vida pode impedi-lo de viver seus sonhos?


1- Ronan

Decepções, quem nunca vivenciou uma? Talvez uma ou duas pessoas num mar de indivíduos que segue o fluxo comum da vida. Mas a realidade era que praticamente todos já tinham se deparado com a definição de decepção.

Talvez Ronan, Ronnie como seus amigos o chamavam apenas tivesse um pouco menos de sorte do que os demais, mas sentia que era algo comum, sentir-se decepcionado. A decepção havia começado cedo para Ronnie quando seus pais o tinham abandonado quando ele tinha apenas 5 anos. A ajuda financeira vinha todos os meses, até o final da faculdade Ronan recebia ajuda de seu pai que tornara-se abastado e morava na região mais nobre da cidade: O Upper East Side. Entretanto, este mantinha um contato superficial com seu filho de agora 21 anos, que terminava a faculdade de moda na NYU. A ajuda financeira, entretanto não bastava para que em seu âmago Ronan sentir-se completo por inteiro, ele continuava possuindo o sentimento de abandono em relação aos pais.

Apesar da decepção tê-lo encontrado cedo em sua vida, ele não podia reclamar sobre esta em sua totalidade. Vivia uma boa vida acima da média com seus avós maternos no Brooklyn, perto do metrô, perto do Soho, o bairro que Ronan mais visitava, seja pela proximidade da faculdade, seja porque um de seus melhores amigos morava ali.

Apesar disso, a decepção chegava na vida do jovem de formas inesperadas.

O amor. Talvez o amor fosse o famoso "que da questão" do jovem.

As decepções amorosas começaram cedo quando Ronnie se diferenciava dos demais amigos, gays ou héteros. Não o entenda mal, Ronnie não apenas amava seus amigos como se divertia e sempre saía com os mesmos. As baladas do Soho e do Village sempre eram o point dos finais de semana. Apesar disso, Ronnie não conseguia ter um "one night stand" como boa parte deles. Fazia parte de sua personalidade e isso as vezes atrapalhava a forma de lidar com os "crushes" que a vida lhe apresentava.

Os últimos namoros não haviam sido bem sucedidos, em parte pelo fato de Ronnie ter focado mais em sua carreira profissional do que nas relações e em parte por não ter abandonado seus amigos com seus antigos namorados pensavam que o garoto deveria fazer. Algo que o jovem de 21 anos aprendera com a vida curta que possuía, era que os amigos sempre ficavam, em especial aqueles denominados de "Ronan Squad", que estavam em todos os momentos bons, ruins, divertidos e pesados de sua vida.

Como mencionado antes, Ronan terminava a faculdade na NYU em dois meses e acabara de receber uma proposta de trabalho fora de NY, ou melhor, fora dos EUA. O garoto havia estagiado em pequenos blogs online, revistas de tiragem média, até que conseguira um estágio na Harpeers Bazar e esperava conseguir não apenas um emprego, mas crescer até chegar na Vogue. Um belo dia quando estava saindo da revista, seu chefe, Mike o chamara para conversar e oferecera o trabalho de assistente de editor júnior da parte teen da revista para o jovem, com um ótimo salário, plano de saúde e férias remuneradas, o sonho de Ronan estava finalmente se concretizando, mas como começamos nossa história, os sonhos não vem facilmente.

O porém era que a vaga dos sonhos do jovem não era em NYU, mas sim na sede da revista em Paris, o lugar com o qual ele sonhava visitar e morar por um tempo desde de seus 14 anos.

A oportunidade parecia perfeita, até que Ronan comunicou a seu namorado atual, com o qual possuía um ano de relacionamento e o convidou para ir junto, para que pudessem construir uma nova vida lá. Sabia que a proposta era arriscada, que nada era garantido, mas mudaria-se com sua família que deixaria o apartamento no Brooklyn para ser alugado e se tivessem algum contratempo voltariam para Manhattan e ele tentaria emprego em outra revista.

A surpresa veio quando a resposta foi negativa, pois apesar de não ter nada prendendo Brendan a NY, exceto a faculdade de Arquitetura, que este poderia transferir para a França, ele havia recusado a proposta e se prostrado a permanecer na cidade, sem Ronan.

A decepção atingiu o coração, o cérebro, o corpo de Ronan como uma bala disparada no meio da noite no céu estrelado do Queens. Sentiu que mais uma vez, a vida lhe pregara uma peça, que havia sido derrubado pelo seu próprio sonho. Reação? Ele não conseguiu ter uma, apenas ficou preso a resposta de seu ex, namorado atual e em breve ex e absorveu a situação, a escolha. Se ele chegou a repensar sua decisão? Sim, durante longos e solitários dias, em que saía do trabalho e da aula direto para casa, o jovem dava algumas voltas no seu museu favorito, o MET e pensava no que estava fazendo, no que iria fazer. Apesar de tudo, aprendera com sua avó materna, que não podia desistir de seus sonhos. Tinha conseguido bolsa de 100% para estudar na NYU, tinha conseguido seus trabalhos sozinho, com seu mérito e sua determinação. Não, não podia parar agora que havia chegado tão longe. Era doloroso, era solitário, era necessário, era seu sonho.

A decisão fincou-se entre Brendan e Ronan como uma estaca, a mesma que Buffy a caça vampiros usava para a matar seus inimigos durante as 7 temporadas que passou na TV, as quais o jovem assistiu avidamente.

A sensação era a mesma de quando tinha 5 anos e havia sido abandonado: decepção.

A mesma decepção, dessa vez com um tom de surpresa, um tom zombeteiro.

Os meses se passariam, Brendan ficaria em Manhattan e Ronan mudaria-se para Paris, a cidade das luzes. Mas será que Paris reservava mesmo luzes para o jovem? Ou seriam as trevas do velho mundo que prevaleceriam sobre a estadia e sua nova vida?

Vamos descobrir...


End file.
